


Person of Interest

by veggiemom



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veggiemom/pseuds/veggiemom
Summary: Chisato Shirasagi is an experienced spy infiltrating the popular idol group, Pastel*Palettes, to observe Hina Hikawa, a notable criminal that's been on her radar for the past year. Chisato is sharp, but Hina proves to be sharper.





	Person of Interest

**Author's Note:**

> jsyk, hina is a literal murderer in this fic, so if that's not your cup of tea... there's nothing graphic, but it's definitely mentioned.

Chisato Shirasagi was a spy.

She’d been trained as a spy ever since she was a child. One could say that she was born into her career. Her parents were spies, and they expected their child to be the same. Chisato, however, was naturally gifted at many things. A prodigy, really. She was exceptional scholastically, she learned to speak quicker than other children and even picked up multiple languages. She had the looks of a beautiful model instead of an elusive spy, and had an angelic voice. ‘Angelic voice’ being the most important of all of these things for what would be her upcoming mission, the ‘key’ to its success, rather.

She’d be infiltrating the idol group known as Pastel*Palettes to observe and eventually pursue the criminal known as Hina Hikawa.

Hina Hikawa. The name was bittersweet in Chisato’s mind, but she was glad it was a name she had family learned. The Shirasagi family had been after her for months, nearly a year, trying to pin her motivations and whereabouts. She was a girl who had committed just about every crime under the sun, between robbery and murder. She covered up her tracks perfectly, committed every robbery perfectly, had committed each murder perfectly. That’s what Hina Hikawa was: she was perfection, in the worst way.

However, so was Chisato. She was perfection. She’d been trained that way. It was inevitable that the Shirasagi family - that Chisato herself, would eventually uncover Hina’s identity and pinpoint her location.

Imagine her surprise when she’d found out that this perfect criminal was none other than Hina Hikawa, a popular celebrity idol in an uprising band. She was exposed to the public eye every single day, and lived in the spotlight of Japan. That amount of guts and confidence she exhibited alone indicated enough to Chisato that Hina truly was skilled at what she did. She committed her crimes and returned to her life, blending into society perfectly. The people loved her. Of course they’d never expect that their idol ‘Hina-chan’ was, in reality, a heinous criminal that needed to be taken down immediately.

Chisato was to infiltrate Pastel*Palettes and gather extensive intel on Hina before she reported back to the agency and let the police do their job. Though she was most certainly their criminal, they needed definitive proof to apprehend her. It was a dangerous mission, for sure, and the biggest one Chisato had ever taken on. However, she was sure that she could handle it. Nobody else was more equipped than her to take this mission on. Hina had been her target for nearly a year, and she wanted to be the one to make sure her that her reign of terror stopped. She wanted to be the one to take her down, perhaps foolishly, in the name of her pride as a spy.

Today was the day she’d be introduced to Pastel*Palettes by the staff, who were unaware of Chisato’s undercover mission. Nobody could know Chisato’s true reason for being there. It was far too dangerous, should Hina find out about Chisato’s position. The group had been looking for a bassist after the previous one had decided to depart from the band, so the opening was perfectly convenient for Chisato to insert herself into, and not too suspicious.

The members of the band… Aya Maruyama, the singer and leader of the group. She was an average, sparkling girl with big dreams, and completely innocent - as well as completely unaware of who her guitarist really was. Chisato pitied her, as well as Eve Wakamiya, the keyboardist, and Maya Yamato, the drummer. They were all average girls, _normal idols,_ save for Hina Hikawa.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Chisato said, her voice sweet, lovely, and smooth, like dripping honey. She stood in front of all of them in their little meeting room, a perfectly elegant smile on her face. She wasn’t nervous. Her whole childhood, her entire _career,_ had been leading up to this very moment, and Hina Hikawa was right in her sights. “I’m Chisato Shirasagi! If you’ll have me, I’d love to work with you.”

The staff member at her side beamed a smile next to her. “This is the Chisato-san I’ve told you all about! I know it might take some adjusting to move on from your old friend, but please treat her kindly. Then, I’ll leave you all to get to know each other,” the older woman said, and bobbed her head to signify her leave. Chisato flashed her a smile, and she left a moment later. Chisato was then alone with the four other girls in the room.

“Chisato-san, huh?” Eve said, in that high-pitched voice of hers Chisato had already gotten to know so well from her time observing Pastel*Palette events and interviews. “I’m so happy to meet you! When our old bassist left us, I was so sad… but that sadness was replaced with excitement the second you walked in the room!” Eve said excitedly, and tilted her head with a huge smile on her face. Her white braids swayed along with her motion, and on the inside, Chisato couldn’t help but think what an absolutely sweet girl she seemed to be. “I’m looking forward to working with you!”

“As am I!” Chisato said with a smile of her own. “Please, you can call me Chisato-chan, if you’d like.”

“Chisato-chan…!” Aya said, her pink eyes sparkling as she looked at Chisato. “Really, we’re all so glad to have you here! I’m looking forward to looking with you, too! I hope we can all become friends, ehe,” she finished, a little bashful towards the end, with her cheeks tinted pink. It was a very cliche thing for an idol to say, but Chisato appreciated the sentiment.

 _Cute,_ Chisato thought on the inside as she observed Aya’s pink face, _a shame she’s so blind to the horrible truth that resides in this group…_

Speaking of that horrible truth, Hina Hikawa was the next to pitch in, cutting off Maya Yamato, who had just been parting her lips to speak. Hina looked like a normal person, just like the rest of the girls in the room, but it was impossible for Chisato to see her that way. Not knowing what she had done, not knowing the person she _truly_ was. Hina was anything but a ‘normal person.’ “Yeah, yeah! I’m sure we’ll be quick friends, Chisato-chan!” Hina piped in her spunky voice, laced with boundless energy. Hearing such things from Eve and Aya was fine, but hearing it from Hina Hikawa… it would certainly be chilling to anyone else, but Chisato was not anyone else. She was an exceptional spy, and she would not be shaken by Hina.

“Yes, I’m sure!” Chisato said to Hina, her voice perfectly controlled, even, impenetrable. “Ah, Maya-san, it’s a pleasure to meet you too,” she made sure to address Maya, who had been cut off by Hina.

Maya gave a sheepish laugh and a smile. “Thank you, Chisato-sa… chan!” she corrected herself quickly, her cheeks also dusted a little red.

Chisato folded her hands in front of her body, resting them on her perfectly ironed white skirt that reached past her knees. “Then… now that we’ve all gotten acquainted like this, why don’t we get acquainted in a different way? I apologize if I’m coming on too strong, but I’d love to get to practice right away,” she said. This part of her wasn’t false. Chisato was the sort of girl who wanted to get right to business, right to the point of things. While she was here on a mission, a part of her also had to be herself, if she wanted to be convincing. That is what she learned. “And to tell you all the truth, I’ve been eager all week to actually meet and practice with you all!”

Aya looked a little shocked, but she recovered quickly, and whereas Chisato put her hands in front of her body, Aya swung them behind her. “O, oh! Yeah! Of course, Chisato-chan. That you’re so motivated to get right into it makes me motivated too,” she said earnestly with a little nod.

“I’m glad,” Chisato giggled. She could see Hina from the corner of her eye, her hands on her hips. Still, her gaze didn’t stray from Aya’s determined face. “Will you run me through a day of practice? That way I can watch all of you, and jump into it along with you afterwards.”

“Sure!” Aya smiled and began to walk towards the door. Eve skipped behind her with a happy little noise, followed by Hina. “Let’s head to the studio then. We’ll all show you the ropes together, Chisato-chan!”

Chisato turned on a heel and followed after Aya gracefully. “Thank you, Aya-chan. I’m sure I’ll be able to catch on quickly if I just watch,” she said.

Maya walked beside Chisato and gave her a shy but friendly smile. “Chisato-san, how long have you been playing the bass?” She asked her, tilting her head. When she did so, her glasses tilted a bit along with her, and she had to adjust them at the bridge of her nose with her fingers.

“Oh, for a few years,” Chisato lied easily, even though she’d just picked up the bass for this mission only a month or so again. They would never know the difference, regardless, with Chisato’s skills.

Chisato and Maya chatted about Chisato’s bass and Maya’s drums all the way to the studio, with a few interjections from the others. Eve and Hina told Chisato that they’d started playing their instruments when they first joined the group, and Aya told her that she’d been practicing to become an idol for a few years before Pastel*Palettes was officially formed. Of course, this was all information that Chisato was already aware of, but she nodded along with their words and praised them nonetheless.

Once they arrived at the studio, Aya smiled at Chisato. “First, we get changed! Though, ehh… Chisato-chan, you haven’t been fitted for any of your outfits yet, have you? Did you bring anything to exercise in?”

Chisato shook her head and gave an apologetic smile. “I’m afraid not, no. Maybe I’ll just have to completely observe for today? I don’t want to get these clothes sweaty…”

“Getting sweaty is the worst!” Maya agreed with a light laugh. “It’s alright Chisato-sa… -chan!, there’s no harm in just watching us, especially for your first day. You can watch our warm-up routine, and then tomorrow you can join us and we can all play together for the first time.”

Chisato nodded. “That sounds perfect to me. Well then, excuse me as I watch,” she said politely.

Everyone scattered to get changed into their workout clothes. Aya returned with her hair in her signature idol pigtails, and Maya without her glasses. She looked even lovelier without them on. Eve and Hina more-or-less looked the same as they did before. They all did stretches together, and danced around a little to their pre-recorded tracks. It looked easy enough. Really, it looked _too_ easy, to someone like Chisato. She was gifted at dancing just as well as she was everything else.

Chisato’s eyes trailed to Hina’s form from behind her as she danced. It was so sublime to think that this girl before her, this girl who looked so much like your average run of the mill idol, was in truth, a murderer. As Hina twisted her body and smiled brightly, clapping together with Eve and Maya and bumping her hips against theirs, Chisato couldn’t help but think to herself what motivated Hina to do what she did. That was one thing she had yet to discover.

Hina’s crimes had no discernible direction, no pattern to speak of. Each time she would rob, each time she would commit another murder, the method would be completely different. It was because of that reason that it took the police and Chisato’s family company to realize that the string of crimes was even connected to the same perpetrator. Hina was unpredictable, and that made her incredibly dangerous…

 _Hina Hikawa. I will absolutely take you down!_ Chisato thought in resolve, her heart burning with passion as she watched the faker before her dance under the guise of a normal girl.

Chisato watched the rest of the practice. It wasn’t all that long of a routine, only about an hour and a half of exercise. Once all the girls were all done, Aya turned to Chisato, who had taken a seat in a rounded chair at the back of the studio. Aya’s face was beaded with sweat, and so were the collarbones that peaked out from her pink patterned shirt. She laughed a bit breathlessly. Her current state was indicative of how she worked. Chisato could tell that Aya was an honest person.

“Well! Ehe, that’s… about it," Aya’s voice fell halfway through her sentence. “Now that we’re done, I’m thinking that it’s not that impressive, huh…”

“That’s not true! Aya-san is very impressive!” Eve squeaked firmly.

“I have to agree with Eve,” Chisato told Aya. “Please don’t put yourself or this group down, Aya-chan.”

Aya, once again, looked a bit taken back by Chisato’s response, but was otherwise warmed. Her lips twitched with her smile, and she nodded, her bouncy twintails bobbing along with her. “Chisato-chan, you’re right! Sorry, it’s a bad habit of mine…”

Hina laughed and walked up behind Aya. She then threw her arms around Aya’s waist and snuggled into the crook of her neck with her cheek, resting her chin on her collarbone. “You’ll get used to it, Chisato-chan!” She said, and then made kissing noises at Aya, which flustered the pink haired girl further. “That’s what I love about our Aya-chan, though~. So interesting and cute~.”

 _Interesting?_ Chisato noted. _Love? What does someone like you know about love? Don’t make me laugh._

“Aha!” Chisato laughed prettily despite her inner-thoughts, putting a hand over her mouth daintily. “You all have a good relationship, don’t you? I hope I can fit in with you all, in time.”

Maya laughed, her voice nasally but cute, and nodded. “You definitely will!”

Eve clung to Maya’s side, just as Hina was latched onto Aya. Maya went ‘woah!’, but Eve continued to cling to her arm. “Yes! You definitely will, Chisato-san!” She cheered. “You’re our friend now, you know! Actually, I really love you, Chisato-chan!”

“Love?” Chisato blinked. “My, that’s a lot, isn’t it?”

“It’s the truth!” Eve insisted.

Maya laughed nervously, but was obviously enamored with Eve’s shenanigans. “Ahaha, she’s always like this, our Eve.”

“Well, I’m flattered nonetheless. Thank you, Eve-chan.”

Days passed, and those days turned into weeks. The day after her initial introduction to Pastel*Palettes, Chisato joined in practice. She learned all of their dance routines, she learned to play her bass to the melody of their songs. She got closer to all of the girls. Aya was the opposite of her, and a bit irritating at times however a kind and earnest girl she was, but she wasn’t Chisato’s main concern, so she didn’t think about her too much. Maya and Eve were sweet enough, attached at the hip. Eve was a little dull with her obsession with ‘bushido,’ but very innocent and kind, and Maya was quiet but perceptive and knowledgeable.

And then there was Hina.

Hina was an enigma. In all of her days observing Hina, she couldn’t figure out just what sort of person she was. Hina said the strangest things, even stranger than Eve. She talked of ‘boppin’ this and ‘boomin’ that, and everything she said seemed to be nonsense. That part of her made sense, Chisato supposed, the fact that she made no sense. It was expected of a person as deranged as to commit the crimes that she did to be so strange. Other than those quirks of hers, she mostly went along with what the band generally did, or stuck closely by Aya’s side. She seemed to be the most attached to Aya… one thing Hina said that stuck close in Chisato’s mind was how she had said that Aya was _‘interesting.’_ That wasn’t usually something you would note aloud about a friend.

If Aya was a person of interest to Hina Hikawa… did that mean that Aya was in danger?

Hina hadn’t committed another crime for quite some time, ever since Chisato joined the group. It was a fluke, surely, and Hina wasn’t the sort of criminal to commit her crimes each and every day. They were periodic, maybe once every few months… but when would she strike again?

As she was walking down the hallway to the studio room, she ran into the very person who was occupying her thoughts. It was Hina, walking towards Chisato. Hina’s eyes lit up the second that she saw Chisato in front of her, and she raised her hand in the air with a “yahooo!” and ran up towards her.

Chisato kept her calm. Hina hadn’t caught on to her, because how _could_ she? Chisato had blended into the group as a bassist perfectly, naturally. Her heart was beating steadily within her as Hina enclosed on her.

“Chisato-chan!” Hina greeted her peppily. “Did you just get here too?” She asked, tilting her head inquisitively.

“I did,” Chisato said, looking down at Hina. She was just a little bit taller than her. “Are you ready for practice today, Hina-chan? You look energetic as always.”

“Oh yeah, totally! I’ve got energy zigzaggin’ all inside me!” She said, and put her hands on her hips. She puffed her chest out and really, looked and sounded quite ridiculous. “Though, before we go in for practice, I’ve got a question, Chisato-chan?” Hina asked.

Chisato blinked calmly. “A question? What is it?”

Hina put her hands behind her back and rocked forward. She looked up at Chisato with huge eyes, her smile never leaving her face. “What did you really join Pastel*Palettes for, huh, Chisato-chan?”

Chisato’s blood ran cold immediately. She felt a shiver go through her body… and then she had realized how her body reacted. She knew that her facial expression hadn’t changed. It _couldn’t_ have changed. She was trained for this all of her life… so why had she reacted that way, hearing Hina’s words…? And more importantly, what was Hina saying to her? She had to stay calm. She had to deflect from the conversation.

“What do you mean, Hina-chan?” Chisato asked her, laughing lightly to defuse the tension. “There was an opening as a bassist, and so…”

“Ehhh, it’s not good to lie, y’know?” Hina’s smile suddenly tilted upward into a smile far more… cruel? It was a chilling smile, and on top of that, it was _knowing,_ and she smiled it right up in Chisato’s direction. “You told Maya-chan that you’d been playing bass for years, but I know that you’ve only been playing it for a few months. To someone like me, who’s reaaaally good at everything, it’s obvious.”

Chisato stood there. Her lips parted. How… how did Hina find out? She didn’t leave an opening anywhere. She wasn’t suspicious. So why?

“Let me guess!” Hina said cheerfully before Chisato could defend herself. Her body shot back upward from its bent position, and it nearly made Chisato jump. She was alone here, with no wires attached to her body, no backup. She’d been warned of what to do if she was in danger, but she wasn’t sure if this constituted as immediate danger, if it was worth it to break her cover and risk the mission… “You’re here ‘cuz you’re interested in me, right?” She hummed vaguely.

Chisato could feel sweat beginning to gather at the back of her neck, underneath her long blonde hair. She’d never felt this way before. Hina was the first criminal she’d spied on to ever call her out like this.... she didn’t understand how it was possible. She was the perfect spy! How could this be happening?

“Hina-chan, I’m really not sure what you’re saying…?” Chisato said. She didn’t want to deflect too much, or else that would be _too_ obvious. Asking to just get to practice could risk even more than playing dumb.

Hina walked closer to Chisato. Chisato’s entire body tensed up in turn, as if bracing herself, and she could tell from the look on Hina’s face - Hina knew _exactly_ what she was doing to Chisato, how she was affecting her. It was a devious look that was in Hina’s green eyes, and that same smile remained on her lips. Chisato couldn’t move. She couldn’t move because her body had froze, and she couldn’t move because it would risk the mission… the mission she had sworn to complete in success. She had no choice but to stand there as Hina leaned up close to Chisato. Her eyelids lowered, narrowed, and her lips hovered right in front of Chisato’s, as if threatening to brush onto them.

“That’s what I thought,” Hina sang softly. “But it’s okay, because I’m interested in Chisato-chan, too.”

Chisato’s lips trembled. She could feel Hina’s breath ghosting her own. That’s how close together they were.

“Why?” Chisato asked. Her voice managed to remain steady, even though it so dearly threatened to crack.

“Because!" Hina piped, and rocked backward on the heels of her shoes so that she was separated from Chisato once more. Though, Chisato could swear that she could feel the heat from Hina’s face still tickling at hers. “I’m always looking for something to keep me entertained. Whether it’s something, or someone… being so good at everything all of my life, things have gotten really boring, ya know? So I think Chisato-chan could be the person to finally cure my boredom.”

_Something to keep her entertained… and cure her boredom…_

“C’mon then, Chisato-chan! Let’s get to practice. We can’t keep my cute Aya-chan and the others waiting, right?” She asked with a final smirk, and then skipped over to where the studio room door was, and jumped right inside, as if nothing had happened.

Chisato stood there in the hallway, alone. Her face was red, her eyes were wide, and her heart was pounding so hard that she could feel it thrum in her brain. She might have even been panting, now that Hina had slipped away into the studio.

Chisato was in deeper than she ever thought she would be, and she didn’t know how much deeper she’d fall… but one thing was for certain, and it was one thing that Chisato could hold on to, no matter the cost:

She had finally found out Hina Hikawa’s motivations, and that was the true key to taking her down once and for all.

**Author's Note:**

> i like that hina can see through and unnerve chisato, and so i wrote this. hinachisa is definitely one of my favorite ships!
> 
> i might write a part two!


End file.
